kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sự kiện mùa hè 2015
Counterattack! The Second Operation SN Event đã kết thúc! link=Summer event 2015: Chuẩn bị # Các bạn có thể đọc hướng dẫn tại''' đây' # Post ship và item của các bạn ở [[Bảng:Event_mùa_hè_2015|'đây']] Cơ chế Yêu cầu chung * Các bạn có thể đọc ở đây Cơ chế đặc biệt Event sẽ có 3 mức độ khó '''Dễ'(丙),Trung bình(乙),Khó(甲). * HQ lv.35 mở được mức Trung bình, HQ lv.80 mở được mức Khó **Có thể chọn độ khó cho từng map một cách độc lập **Độ khó khác nhau sẽ thưởng số lượng Huân chương , thiết bị và vật liệu khác nhau khi hoàn thành *** Khác hẳn các event trước khi mà độ khó nào cũng cho phần thưởng như nhau *'Tàu mới sẽ được trao tặng bất kể là độ khó nào' *Độ khó nhiều khả năng ảnh hưởng tới tỉ lệ rớt tàu, nhưng hầu hết đều rớt ở mọi độ khó. ** Trong Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015, một số tàu chỉ rớt ở mức Trung bình và Khó. Vì vậy, nên cân nhắc thật kĩ lưỡng trước ki lựa chọn độ khó nếu bạn định farm tàu nào đó trong map Event *Khi đổi lại độ khó, Thanh máu của boss sẽ quay trở lại trạng thái đầy *Một khi đã hoàn thành map, bạn KHÔNG THỂ chọn lại độ khó cho nó nữa *Huân chương hạng nhất được trao tặng khi bạn hoàn thành map cuối ở mức độ Khó, không cần biết là các map trước bạn chọn mức nào. *Nhiều khả năng một tàu nào đó mà bạn cần sẽ drop ngay cả ở mức Dễ, vì thế đôi khi nên chọn map đó ở mức dễ thôi để đỡ đau đầu cũng như có thể spam map đó thường xuyên hơn để kiếm tàu mới. Nếu muốn thì khi thanh máu của boss đã gần cạn, bạn hãy chuyển sang mức Trung bình hoặc Khó để nhận được phần quà xịn hơn khi hoàn thành (tất nhiên là sau đó không chọn lại được độ khó nữa nên hãy cân nhắc cho kĩ). *'Tuy nhiên ở event mùa hè, việc chọn độ khó của một map sẽ ảnh hưởng từ độ khó map trước và ảnh hưởng tới độ khó của các map theo sau:' **【BAD】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (không thể nhảy từ easy lên hard) **【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium **【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy **【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium *'Các đô đốc chú ý: Một vài tàu sẽ KHÔNG drop ở những độ khó thấp hơn' CẢNH BÁO: Trong Spring 2015 Event, một vài tàu đã được xác định chỉ drop ở Medium hay Hard, thậm chí chỉ drop ở Hard, và 100% không drop ở Easy. Bạn nên chú ý kĩ đến điều này nếu có ý định farm map. Vì vậy thành thực cáo lỗi cùng với các Đô đốc có HQ level dưới 80, bởi vì bạn sẽ không thể chọn Hard mode, nếu như tàu đó chỉ drop ở Hard. Nếu như cô ấy có ở Medium, hoặc nếu bạn không muốn đi Medium vì quá khó, nếu bạn thực sự muốn ship đó, bạn có thể thử. Ship-lock maps Fleet Locking Table:the block is colored, you can use that fleet on that map Cách sử dụng bảng: Mỗi tàu sẽ bị đóng dấu theo màu trong từng khu vực, tàu có tem màu nào chỉ có thể sử dụng trong map có cùng màu đó (ví dụ như tàu có tem màu xanh không thể xông vào khu vực màu cam). Tàu sẽ được đánh dấu là ngay sau khi bạn bắt đầu vào map bất kể cấp độ. *Ví dụ khi đánh E-7 bạn có thể sử dụng mọi tàu trừ các tàu đã dùng để đi E-5. *Với E-1 and E-2: Chú ý E-2 cần hạm đội liên hợp Tàu đã dùng để đi E-1 vẫn có thể sử dụng để đi E-2 Cơ chế lock ship tùy thuộc vào độ khó mà bạn chọn * 丙 Easy: Không bị lock-ship * 乙 Medium: Có ''' * 甲 Hard: '''Có Chú ý: Mặc dù các bé của bạn vẫn bị đóng đấu dù chọn Easy .Tuy nhiên cơ chế lock-ship không sử dụng khi đi mức dễ . Do đó, Bạn CÓ THỂ sử dụng BẤT KÌ tàu nào khi đi mức dễ (Ví dụ E-3 bạn đi mức dễ thì có thể xài tàu đã dùng cho E-1 và E-2 ) . Nhưng chú ý ,Nếu ngược lại (VD bạn đi E-1 mức dễ mà muốn đi E-3 mức trung bình ), Cơ chế lock-ship vẫn phát huy tác dụng. Khi nào cơ chế lock-ship xuất hiện ? *Ngay sau khi bạn sử dụng tàu khi đi vào map **Cơ chế được áp dụng cho từng tàu cụ thể,do đó bạn vẫn có thể sử dụng" bản sao" của tàu đó để đi map khác (VD: Fubuki A sử dụng trong E-1 còn Fubuki B có thể sử dụng để đi E-3 )( miễn là thím nào chịu cày) **Cơ chế lock ship vẫn có tác dụng với hạm đội 2 khi dùng hạm đội liên hợp .Nhắc lại Tất cả tàu sử dụng đi map đó đều bị đóng dấu (Trừ hạm đội chi viện). Event Rewards Ship # Teruzuki Khu trục hạm lớp Akizuki. # Libeccio Khu trục hạm lớp Maestrale. # Mizuho Thủy phi cơ mẫu hạm lơp Mizuho. # Kazagumo Khu trục hạm lớp Yuugumo. # Umikaze Khu trục hạm lớp Shiratsuyu. # Kawakaze Khu trục hạm lớp Shiratsuyu. # Hayasui Tàu tiếp dầu lớp Hayasui. Equip # Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 #Máy bay ném ngư lôi kiểu 97 (Đội Murata) Các tàu hỗ trợ trong việc đi màn mà các đô đốc cần chú ý nếu không đi easy? *E1: Kikuzuki (đã xác nhận) *E3: Có báo cáo (chưa xác nhận) về việc dùng ( Zuikaku + Shoukaku) hoặc Shouhou(+CVL) hoặc (Suzuya hoặc(và) Kumano) *E4:(Kongou + Haruna) hoặc (Kirishima + Hiei) (đã xác nhận), Có báo cáo về dùng (Yuudachi + Akatsuki)hoặc (Yuudachi + Harusame) , Và (Yuudachi + Ayanami) và (2 trong 3 tàu Ayanami, Harusame, Akatsuki) (chưa được xác nhận),cùng (Takao+Atago) (tin đồn). *E5: Akitsushima +DD xác nhận , Akitsumaru chưa xác nhận *E6: Báo cáo Fubuki + Furutaka (xác nhận), Ayanami + Yuudachi (xác nhận), Akizuki (chưa xác nhận) *E7:Akitsumaru + CV giúp hạm đội đánh nope X/Y do không bị troll khi đi từ D -> H . Event Quests Cơ chế đặc biệt cho boss E-7 Theo tweets của game staff , Thì có cách để làm boss E-7 yếu đi , Nhưng mà cơ chế này sẽ bị reset vào 00:00 JST ( tức 10:00 pm ở Việt Nam ) Thời gian tới lúc reset (Nếu bạn thấy thời gian tăng thay vì giảm, tức là việc reset của ngày đó đã diễn ra) * Aug 28: August 29 2015 00:00:00 +0900 August 21 weakening effect reset * Aug 29: August 30 2015 00:00:00 +0900 August 22 weakening effect reset * Aug 30: August 31 2015 00:00:00 +0900 August 23 weakening effect reset Event Maps E-1 E-2 E-3 Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 * Reinforcement Expansion x1 * Repair Team x1 * |rewards_hard = * Máy bay ném ngư lôi Kiểu 97 (Đội Murata) * Máy định tầm kép 15m + Radar Kiểu 21 Kai 2 * Reinforcement Expansion x2 * Repair Team x1 * Vật liệu nâng cấp x3 |branching = * Hạm đội với 2CV 2BB 2CVL + CL 2DD 3XX sẽ đi theo đường A-C-E-H-Z * Node A lựa chọn đường đi * LoS check tại node H * Hạm đội có nhiều hơn 1 CLT hoặc 2 CV sẽ đưa bạn đi từ C-D (Thêm 1 node không chiến, giảm cơ hội thắng boss khi chạm boss chỉ còn 2 vạch xăng) |tips = *Map này không chiến rất mạnh. Đề nghị mang theo máy bay tiêm kích mạnh nhất để đảm bảo thắng không chiến. *D chỉ có không chiến *E chỉ có không chiến |boss_node = ??? |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: Kagerou, Fubuki, Arashio * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_F = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Maikaze , Hatsuyuki, Fubuki, Asashio, Ooshio, Akatsuki, Yuudachi, Kuroshio, Hatsuyuki, Kagerou, Akigumo, Murasame, Ayanami * CL: Nagara, * CA: Furutaka, Maya, Suzuya, Tone, Kumano , Takao * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: Kirishima * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_X = * DD: Maikaze, Akigumo, [[Isokaze|'Isokaze']] (Medium+) * CL: * CA: Myoukou, Takao, Atago, Maya, Suzuya, Kumano, Tone, Chikuma * AV: * CVL: Zuihou * CV: * BB: * SS: [[Maruyu|'Maruyu']] * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: Akigumo, [[Amatsukaze|'Amatsukaze']] (Easy+), [[Isokaze|'Isokaze']] (Medium+), Maikaze, [[Tanikaze|'Tanikaze']] (Easy+), Urakaze, Hamakaze, Yuugumo * CL: Sendai, Kiso, Kitakami, Ooi, Kuma, Nagara * CA: Takao, Atago, Myoukou, Ashigara, Suzuya, Mogami, Kumano, Tone, Chikuma, Furutaka, Kako * AV: [[Mizuho|'Mizuho']] (Easy+) , Chitose, Chiyoda * CVL: Jun'you, Zuihou, Shouhou * CV: Shoukaku, Zuikaku * BB: Haruna, Hiei, Kirishima, Kongou * SS: [[Maruyu|'Maruyu']] * Auxiliary: }} E-4 E-5 E-6 E-7 Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) * Kancolle viewer * KC3 Kai Sự thật theo lịch sử - Các tàu đã chìm Danh sách các trận chiến trong chiến dịch Gualdacana Hải chiến đảo Savo (8-9/8/1942) : Không có tàu bị chìm Hải chiến Đông Solomon (24-25/8/1942) : Không mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Ryuujou; Khu trục hạm Mutsuki Trận chiến mũi Esperance (11-12/10/1942) : Tuần dương hạm nặng Furutaka; Khu trục hạm Fubuki; Khu trục hạm Natsugumo (chưa có trong game) và Murakumo chìm trong lúc cứu hộ. Hải chiến quần đảo Santa Cruz (26/10/1942) : Không có tàu chìm. Không mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Zuihou, không mẫu hạm Shoukaku, tuần dương hạm nặng Chikuma bị thiệt hại nặng Hải chiến Gualdacana (12-15/11/1942) : Gồm 3 hoạt động chính Trận chiến đầu tiên (13/11/1942) : Khu trục hạm Akatsuki, Khu trục hạm Yuudachi, Thiết giáp hạm Hiei Các hoạt động tiếp theo (13-14/11/1942) : Tuần dương hạm nặng Kinugasa, 6 tàu chở hàng khác. Trận chiến thứ hai (14-15/11/1942) : Khu trục hạm Ayanami, Thiết giáp hạm Kirishima Cuộc triệt thoái của Nhật Bản khỏi Gualdacana (14/1 - 7/2/1943) : Khu trục hạm Makigumo Thể_loại:Sự kiện